Foul Hogwarts
by Fleur2
Summary: It is a new year at Hogwarts, and the first years arrive, but one of them seems very suspicious.. Something happens to the Sorting Hat and where did Hermione go?


The characters and some stuff in my story are owned by J.K. Rowling.. I am giving her the credit for creating these wonderful characters.. So don't sue!  
  
Foul Hogwarts (Part 1)  
  
Another year of Hogwarts began; the students flooded the Great Hall and took their seats at their House tables. Harry, sitting between Hermione and Ron, looked up at the Staff table to find Hagrid, waving at a small, rosy- cheeked, blond-haired girl, who was smiling back at him. A few moments later, the Great Hall doors flung open as Professor McGonagall walked in, holding a large piece of parchment in one hand and an old, black hat in the other. Behind her, a line of first years came in, some of them shaking from being so nervous. Professor McGonagall reached the front of the Great Hall and conjured a stool. She placed the hat on the stool and stood beside it. She did nothing, but crossed her hands and waited. A rip began to appear across the hat, forming a mouth-like shape. The hat opened its rip and it seemed it was about to say something, but it pause for a moment. It closed its rip, but opened it again, but there was another pause. Professor McGonagall looked down at the hat with a worried face. The staff members were fidgeting in their seats, not knowing what was going on. Finally, before Professor McGonagall did anything, that hat opened its rip and began to sing its Sorting Hat song:  
  
You little rats, you little beasts! Why ever should I sing for you? You make me spend all my time, Preparing songs just for you! Whatever do I get in return? I get stored away in a room, Full of hags who eye me For twelve months constantly! What reason do I have To entertain you little brats? I hate you all so very much! Why don't I put you all In the wrong House?  
  
All the students and teachers gasped as the Sorting Hat finished its song. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the Staff table and said, "I apologize for the Sorting Hat's song. This has never happened before, but I am afraid we have no other choice than to continue with the sorting ceremony. Until we shall receive a replacement for the Sorting Hat, I hope you will be able to bare with your soon to be new Houses." He sat down and looked at the first years, then back to the hat. There were a lot of whisperings in the Great Hall now. Harry overheard one of the second-year Gryffindors from across him say, "I'm glad we got sorted before all this happened."  
  
Professor McGonagall gave a great sigh and said in a in a voice that echoed throughout the Hall, "First years line up." She paused for a moment. "And as I call you name, approach the stool." She took another pause. "And place the hat on your head. When it calls out your house, sit at your house table." She sighed again and then read the first name off the list. "Adrea Clakroff!" A small girl with brown hair and brown eyes approached the stool, and a few tears were trickling down her face. Without a second going by after she had put the hat on, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" She quickly took the hat off and placed it back onto the stool and ran toward the Slytherin table.  
  
"Slaton Wroque!" Professor McGonagall yelled. A slim, tall boy with short blonde hair approached the stool, laughing under his breath from being so nervous. He put the hat on and it quickly shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" He took the hat off and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Khalie Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall yelled. A tall girl with greasy blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, messy bangs on her forehead, and her eyes blue. She was a beautiful young girl and she approached the stool, not nervous at all. When she put the hat on, it gave a loud "HA!" Some people jumped back and looked around to see if anyone saw. The hat immediately shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the girl strutted off toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry, "Oh great, we have a Malfoy in Gryffindor."  
  
Ten minutes later, the sorting was finished and the Feast began. Ron, Harry, and Hermione quickly turned to each other and were already deep in conversation. "What do you think would make the Sorting Hat go off its rocker?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Sorting Hat can't go off its rocker! It is enchanted by a charm that makes it Sort. There has to be someone else hexing it or something," Hermione said.  
  
"But who would want to do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"How would I know?" Hermione shot at Harry.  
  
"Sheesh, I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I am just really upset that Dumbledore can't do anything about it! I mean, people are getting sorted into the wrong houses! Imagine Harry: You getting into Slytherin!"  
  
"Now that would truly be hell," said Ron.  
  
"Well, it is hell for those first years!" Herimone exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault all this happened, so stop taking your anger out on us!" Ron said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just." Hermione growled. "I need to talk to Dumbledore after the feast."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate their food, and an hour later, they stood up and stretched out their arms. "I'll see you in the common rooms," Hermione said. "I just need to find Dumbledore now." She walked off, out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron exchanged looks; they were worried about Hermione. Whenever Hermione became obsessed with something, she would go overboard, like S.P.E.W. They walked away, towards their common room. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, but they didn't know the password for it. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Er." Harry hesitated.  
  
"Tressles."  
  
Harry and Ron turned around to find the first year name Khalie Malfoy. The two boys just stood there, frozen.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say or do anything?" Khalie said.  
  
"Oh, er, sorry," Harry said. "Thanks."  
  
"Your quite welcome." Khalie bowed her head and gave Ron and Harry a small smirk. She climbed inside the common room as the portrait swung open to let them in. After a few moments, Harry and Ron finally realized they can go in, so they climbed inside the portrait hole. They reached inside the common room and Ron said to Harry, "That reminds me, how d'you think Hermione is?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied. "When she comes back she'll tell us what happened." Harry and Ron went over to their two favorite chairs, sat down, and began to play a game of wizard chess, which they found on the table. An hour later, after Ron won two games in a row, Fred and George came by and greeted them. "Hey Ronnie boy!" George said. "Hey," Ron replied. He was thinking of his next move.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Fred said.  
  
"Hey, Fred," Harry replied.  
  
"What d'you think 'bout that Sorting Hat, eh?" Fred asked.  
  
"Hermione thinks someone put a curse on it. She is out talking to Dumbledore 'bout re-sorting the first years."  
  
"Dumbledore? We tried to find him too! It seems that we left some of our items on our plates and they vanished with the food an' all. We went to the kitchens, but they couldn't find it. Dumbledore isn't in the castle. He went out or something."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked as Ron crushed Harry's queen. "Then why is it taking so long for Hermione to come back?"  
  
"Maybe she went to McGonagall," George said.  
  
"I guess," Harry said, looking back to the wizard chess board.  
  
"Well, we're going to bed. We gotta get up bright and early to search for our stuff," Fred said.  
  
"G'night!" said George.  
  
"G'night," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
Fred and George went up the boys' staircase and disappeared. Harry and Ron were one of the only people left in the common room about an hour later. Harry and Ron continued to play chess for another half hour, but then they started to become worried about Hermione. She still had not returned.  
  
"Ron, we got to go find her," said Harry in a worried voice.  
  
"I agree," Ron replied.  
  
Harry ran up the boys' staircase and into their room. He went over to his trunk and took out the Marauders' Map and the Invisibility Cloak. Harry ran back down the stairs and into the common room. He stood next to Ron and took out his wand. He pointed his wand to the Marauders' Map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." A map of the castle appeared on the parchment in his hand and little dots appeared. One dot was on the second floor in the corridors, and it was named "Filch". On the Fifth floor was Mrs. Norris. Harry and Ron quickly pulled the Invisibilty Cloak over their heads and stepped outside of the common room. Harry scanned the map with his eyes and found another dot name "Hermione." She was located in the dungeons downstairs. Ron gave a gasp as he saw where she was and said, "Let's hurry!" With that, Harry and Ron set off at a very quick pace downstairs.  
  
After about ten minutes, they reached the dungeons. Harry and Ron quickly walked inside and looked around for Hermione. It was very dark in there, so Harry took out his wand and said, "Lumos." His wand illuminated a small light, but it was enough for them to see. Haryr and Ron went a little deeper into the dungeons, and then they heard a soft "Help!" The two boys ran toward the voice and found Hermione hanging upside down in mid air, tears falling from her face.  
  
"Help me." she said in a pathetic, weak voice.  
  
This concludes the first chapter of my Story! I will only continue it if I get enough good reviews or I just feel like writing more stories.. hehe. So, please R/R!!! (I had no idea under which category to put this under.) 


End file.
